The Next Generation of Demigods: reprise
by Silver Alpha
Summary: You know my story, now this is a reprise of it. More thought through. Ok, so the Percy Jackson gang has yet again saved the world. Now they take on a new challenge. Parenthood. Minor detail. The kids know nothing of their heritage. Just that they were born into a family of people who (they think) belong in asylum's. What happens? Read, find out, review. Yay! TLH never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Agent (aaa) Falcon: Alright yo! Let's get this party started! **

**Agent Alpha: Hey yo, what the heck are you doing?!**

**Agent Falcon: Throwing a party. What's it look like?**

**Agent Alpha: It's looks like you broke into my room and robbed my computer.**

**Agent Falcon: Same difference. **

**Agent Alpha: Babe, get lost.**

**Agent Falcon: No way Princess, I'm writing a story. **

**Agent Alpha: What kind of story?**

**Agent Falcon: A reprise. Of The Next Generation. I figured it could use some more elaborate and personal ideas. You'll thank me one day.**

**Agent Alpha: Alright, not a bad idea. But, I get to proof read and edit since you broke into _my_ story. **

**Agent Falcon: Eh fair enough. Now, on with the story. **

**Agent Alpha: No, he owns none of the characters you recognize, just the way their set up... maybe. The children are all ours.**

**Agent Falcon: I'm to young to have kids but I'm flattered.**

**Agent Alpha: Shut up. _Now_, on with the story.**

**Agent Falcon: That's my line!**

**Agent Alpha: Write.**

* * *

Percy's POV

Alright, let me lay down the scenario. Annabeth and I have been happily married. Athena still hates my guts but hey, what can we do? In the past 2 years I have had two children. The oldest a beautiful girl Cole Hestia Jackson. Yes, named after the one and only last Olympian. She has dark black hair and sea green eyes with dark streaks. People say she looks like me.

People often describe Cole (Cj for short) as mean, aggressive, and like things done her way. But don't let that fool you, she's very laid back and cool, like me. She also has a lot of wit and sarcasm. Which I say is Annabeth but she says its all me.

Cj is 16 now, though she's still got the mind (and attention spasm) of a 5 year old. Cj has a creative gene.

We tried to post pone a few days before telling our parents but Athena broke into our house (with Poseidon who like the great dad he is congratulated both of us) and screamed at me none stop talking about "I let you guys date in college and how do you thank me? BY SCREWING AROUND THAT'S HOW! JACKSON YOU'D BETTER WATCH YOUR STEP BECAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW WHERE I'LL BE!" And can you believe, after she stopped screaming at me she turned to Annabeth and started congratulating her! I mean, c'mon woman! I'm the dad! Where's the respect?!

My mortal parents were a lot more congratulating, my mom positively had to babysit daily which worked out because Annabeth and I still were in college so we could focus on our studies during the day and work on our baby at night. Annabeth positively had to start teaching her the moment she came home because according to her 'The more she learns at a younger age the smarter she'll be. You can never start learning at too young of an age." I disagreed but Annabeth wouldn't have any of my 'incompetence' whatever in the heck that is.

And exactly one year after Cj, Halle Metis Jackson was born. Halle is more like Annabeth than I. She has curly blonde hair, and gray eyes. My mother was overjoyed at the prospect of another grandchild and Athena was fuming. And just to make a point she made it rain on me on my way to work in the morning (Although Zeus was happy at my having another child. I think it was just because he was the one who got to send me the shower of rain every morning).

Cj has more my attitude, and Halle has Annabeth's. Halle makes straight A's where as Cj slacks off and make A's and B's. But hey I can't complain, I got straight C's before slipping down to D's and F's.

Now, Annabeth and I aren't the only ones who've had kids. Nico and Thalia have had James Di Angelo who is a perfect replica of his father-black hair and black eyes- even though his attitude is a combination of both of his parents. His brother is David Di Angelo who looks like his mom. He has black hair and electric blue eyes. His attitude is more like his mother's.

Travis and Katie (who knew right?) had Sophia Stoll. She's 15 and is a combination of both of her parents. Brown hair like her father and light brown eyes like her mother. She is more like her mother than her father.

Clarisse and Chris have had Garrett Rodriguez (15). He has his mom's brown/red hair and his dad's eyes. His attitude is more like his dad (thank the gods) and he's very nice.

Rachel and Will had Gregory (15) and Elizabeth Solace. He is an excellent boy with great manners. He has sun kissed hair like his dad and [green?] eyes like his mom. Elizabeth also has sun kissed blonde hair but she has blue eyes. Their twins.

Grover and Juniper are still a couple and their daughter is one of Halle's best friends, Tanya Underwood (14), she has dark hair like her parents but has he mom's... _paler_... skin tone.

All of them go to Goode, and we all live in the same apartment (courtesy of the gods). All though, one eensy weensy detail that doesn't even matter. They don't know their heritage. I mean, yea, we train them in our basement but they don't know/ suspect a thing. They just assume that it's all part of defending themselves, which, in a way, it is.

There is actually, one more thing I forgot to mention. There are two, descendants or the gods. Not directly related. Legacies, Jet Speed and Lily Knight. 17 years old each. Dating, Jet is a legacy of Poseidon and Hades, he actually, is very powerful. And his girlfriend, is a legacy of Hestia. From waaaay before she took her vows. Weird right, she can do this weird thing with fire and, you'd expect her to be sooo sweet like her ancestor. But... she has this insane temper!

* * *

Cj's POV

My life is pretty hectic. Besides the fact that I have to go to school, I have basketball, ping pong (whenever I feel like it), and community service. Not to mention whatever it is my parents call what ever they 'train' us for in our basement at night. What are some of the things we do in our basement?

Well we learn archery (curtesy of Mr. Will and Aunt Thalia), fencing (my dad and uncle Nico), knife handling (mom) hand-to-hand combat (Ms. Clarisse), being sneaky, cunning, and camouflage (Mr. Chris and Mr. Travis) plants and animals and outdoor/environmental things (Aunt Juniper and Ms. Katie) and of course being able to read people (Ms. Rachel). Why we do all these things seems to slip my mind. But ignoring my weirdo family and my equally weirdo habits, let me introduce my friends.

First up, my baby sister Halle. She is probably the best little sister in the history of sisters. A lot of people have bad relationships with their siblings, but not me. I am on the best of terms with her and we share everything. Mainly the fact that our parents have some sort of mental disability where they can't tell reality from myth but y'know. We've all got that one family member. [2 in Zazoo's and all the 'rents in this one]

Next up is my best friend James. He is an idiot. Say that flat out right now. Why? He just is, he does stuff. It's crazy. He's a happy guy, but he's kinda sulky too. Like you know, those cute mysterious boys you fall in love with in movies. What? I am sooooo not crushing on James. Hehe, ok. Maybe a little. But you can't tell anyone! That would totally ruin my tough girl rep. **  
**

Sophia Stoll is a super nice girl who can't hold a grudge. That's my only flaw in her she forgives everyone. And the loves plants or what not. She has a green thumb. She is totally majorly crushing on Greg. And he's totally majorly crushing on her.

Speaking of Greg lets talk about him. He is super nice and has excellent manners. He has a great aim and can hit almost any target. Oh did I mention besides crushing on Sophia he's also dating her? Yea, minor detail I neglected to mention.

Now, Elizabeth is one of the best girls in the world. She is a girl who definitely is the best _kid _archer I've ever seen. She is so much better than her brother (and I'm not just saying that 'cuz we're girls). She is a girl who is great. I can share _nearly_ everything with her. I haven't told her all about my insane crush on James but she's so good at reading people she probably already she totally supports me, just like I support her when she tells me she has an insanely huge crush on Garret. Speaking of him.

Garrett is one of the biggest of us all. That's probably because his parents are one of the biggest and muscular of all of us. Anyways, he's really nice but, he's not my type. He's more like his dad than his mom (which my dad always thanks the 'gods' for).

You see how weird my parents are. They don't even use the proper slang. But hey, beggars can't be choosers.

All I know, is that I was born into a family of freaks, weirdos, and secret keepers. And I'm going to find out what's up with my family and I guarantee that I won't do it alone.

* * *

**Sorry guys, had to change Cj's opinion on James. It's still the same don't get me wrong, she's just not as open with.**

**Agent Falcon: So, how was it? Better than the original?**

**Agent Alpha: I think so. What about you guys? Good idea, Bad idea, warming up to it, or don't even try?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agent AAA: Alright. Chapter 2. May not update today. Depends on how long I stay awake.**

**Agent BBB: And how long I let you keep my computer.**

**Agent AAA: You wanna know how this story goes just like every other awesome person. **

**Agent BBB: Whatever. Just write. We own none of the characters you recognize as published.**

* * *

Cj's POV

The next day at school we had stations, which I'd normally be happy for except I had basketball conditioning yesterday, and the day before yesterday and I am so sore you wouldn't believe. She had us running laps in the room so I was grateful when the bell rang signaling for the last class.

I collapsed into my seat as the bell rang. "Hello everyone. Today, I am challenging you to-" the door opened and everyone's eyes turned it. James walked through the door and made his way to his seat (which was behind mine).

"Mr. Di Angelo." Ms. Stacy said. "You're late."

"Which is nothing knew." I snicker bumping fist with Elizabeth who sat right next to me.

James let out a breath and I could feel him rolling his eyes, "Whatever Cj." he muttered and I grin.

"Mr. Darker since you insist on disrupting my class periodically perhaps you would like to list all the 12 Olympians on the board for us."

I twisted around to see a murderous look cast over James's face as he stood up.

"I don't know any of the Olympians." he told her making his way to the front.

"Well, you must know at least one? No? Well, grab a book and write them down." She handed him the literature book and flipped him to the correct page.

He stared down at it blankly.

"Go ahead and write it on the board." Mrs. Dodds said.

James fidgeted uncomfortably in the front of the class and it was so quiet I could hear some of the girls whispering and giggling about him.

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Stacy asked a slight smirk on her face.

James glared at her, "I can't read this." he muttered. "I'm dyslexic."

She tutted, "That's a shame. Well, perhaps next time you won't be late to class." She took the book from him and he walked back to his desk arms crossed.

I twisted around to face him, "You alright."

He glanced up at me, "Fine." he grumbled slumping in his seat.

We looked to the right as we heard a snicker, "Nice going Dork di Angela." sneered Davis. "I can't read, I can't read." he made a face and moved his arms like he was retarded before snickering again. "You're pathetic."

James rolled his eyes, "That's funny." he said, "For someone failing English _and _can read, you're quite smug." he said loudly staring at me.

Davis flushed. "Y'know what Dork di Angela?" Davis sneered,

"What Dimwit Davis?" James snapped.

"I'll show you. I'd like to list the names of the Olympians ma'm, using the book of course." he said.

Mrs. Stacy gave him a curt nod.

"Very well. Go ahead."

Davis started for the board holding up his book and went through the names of the Greek Gods (it took him a _long_ while).

"Their not even spelled right!" James exclaimed/whispering into my ear, breathing down my neck.

"You're dyslexic dumb dumb." I grumbled to him. "Of course their not spelled right."

"Mr. Jones. The Greek Gods you have listed aren't even spelled right." Mrs. Stacy growled curtly.

I could feel James smirking at me and I felt myself blush. "Yea, whatever." I snapped and he laughed.

"Mrs. Stacy. I think you're cracking up. I have the book right here." Davis snapped.

"Which is why I am surprised as to how you misspelled the names." Mrs. Dodds answered curtly.

Davis glared opening his mouth to retort wen the bell rang.

I heard James groan behind me as he got his stuff ready. I stood up and turned waiting for him.

When he was ready we walked out with Elizabeth waiting for us at the door."Could you guys get anymore sluggish?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I think I could." James said with a grin.

Rolling her eyes we walked on in silence until we got to my locker. "Davis is such an idiot." James grumbled.

I opened my locker, "Don't give her to much thought." I told him pulling books out of my book bag. "I think you should be more worried about the way your parents'll react when they find out they're having another parent-teacher conference."

"So?" James asked.

"5th one in 2 weeks." I told him with a smile and look of disbelief on my face.

He shrugged, "Conferences are better than expulsion. Right?" he asked.

I laughed at his ignorance. I closed my locker and shrieked in surprise at the sight of Sophia standing there.

"Hey," she said over cheerily. "How was English?"

"Awesome." Elizabeth grinned, I forgot she was there, "We got to see James make a total fool of himself in front of class.

"Very funny." James snapped.

James glanced down as his watch. Yea, we have watches, we can't use phones, I don't mind to much but people snicker and laugh when they ask us, "What time is it? Or can you even do that?" They are so stupid. I mean, I've got a watch right here on my wrist. It's not like I need a digital portable device or whatever to be able to tell the time.

Although, James's watch is cool, it's a sports watch that has a stopwatch, timer, LED light, and it tells military time. (It tells regular too but it's normally set for military).

"Ah shoot," he grunted, "I looked up from my books, "What's up?" he was already running down the hall, "Baseball practice I'm late." He turned the corner with a wave to us, "Bye guys! See you at the house!"

I rolled my eyes at him, he's so irresponsible.

* * *

**Alright. They're getting closer. I kind of messed him up so don't judge if it kind of doesn't make sense. **

**Falcon: Don't worry big time action heading your way. Well, maybe not big time... Why does your room smell like paint.**

**Silver: I don't know, I'm trying to figure that out. hmmm...**

**Any ways. Like always review. Even if it's thirty years from now, I will take reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Agent AAA: Chapter 3. Up and not running. This is probably the most fun writing I've had since my...hmm. I don't think i've ever written anything fun.**

**Agent BBB: Trust me you haven't. Everything is prompted. Bleh.**

**As always. We own nothing you recognize from Uncle Rick. Oh and guys, if we say 'Darker' for James's last name we apologize, we're using it for another one of our stories.**

**Sorry for the long wait. School is a pain. **

* * *

3rd person POV

James Di Angelo ran into the locker rooms nearly colliding into one of his team mates coming out.

"Hey Nick, bye Nick." he waved skidding to a halt near his locker. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pants changing and laced up his shoes. Picking up his helmet he ran out onto the field.

"1.5 seconds left Mr. Di Angelo. I'd advise a watch to you, but I see that makes no difference because you have one and still insist on being late. Continuously." James was breathing to hard to give a snarky response.

"Alright boys. Two laps around both ways. Go! Go! Go!" The coach shouted. Grumbling under his breath James started running.

All the players finished at relatively the same time, breathing heavily.

"Alright boys. We're going to be practicing on our pitching, catching and hitting by scrimmaging each other."

The boys grinned bumping knuckles. Di Angelo, Stall, Matrix, Cellar, Speed, Tanker, Cross, Latiner, and Valentine you're on the field. Everyone else, batter's. When we switch, Adas, Dallas, Pillar, Scott, Grey, Spicer, Bulmer, Broc, and Printey you're on field."

There was a cheer all around from the batter's.

"Prepare to get creamed punk." Sneered a boy James didn't recognize.

"Say it don't spray it." James snapped.

"I think that should be the least of your worries." He snarled.

"Dude, seriously, do the words 'breath mint' mean anything to you?" James snapped.

The boy shoved James back, "Do you have a problem. Because, I promise you-"

"Is there a problem?" A voice asked and James turned and saw Jet Speed, a 17 year old boy with a level head.

Tall and muscular, messy dark hair and blue-green eyes. Normally kept his girlfriend, Lily Knight (one of the cutest girls in the school), on the sane side (she had a major temper). He was cool, calm, and collected. Had a major reputation for easily being one of the hottest guys in the school, and totally loyal.

The boy narrowed his eyes and James blinked. He could've sworn instead of two eyes, he saw one. But an instant later it was gone. "No." The boy growled fist clenched threateningly. Jet raised an eyebrow at him before growling in a deadly tone, "Good. Now get in position." The boy growled again then stalked off eyes narrowed.

"DI ANGELO! SPEED! GET YOUR ACES' OVER HERE NOW!" The coach called angrily.

"Alright I'll be right there. I gotta tell Lily something though." He said running off to the stands where Lily Knight was sitting cross legged at the bottom reading a book. James couldn't tell which one.

"Hey! Bay!" Jet shouted, she looked up a small frown on her face. He gave a small hand signal. She rolled her eyes and stared long and hard at the new boy who raised his shirt up to show her the 6 pack he didn't have. She made a face and glared away.

Slowly backing away James turned, eyeing the new boy warily before going to the position as out fielder.

James watched as Jet ran back and Lily stared hard at the new kid. Jet got into position threw a knuckleball. A pitch that had little to no spin, very difficult to control and catch. No one knows what it will usually do. Hard to hit. A _very _complex pitch to master.

The Umpire, being Tanner Stall, caught it calling, "Strike one!"

Jet caught and threw the ball again and grinned as the empire called out, "Strike two!"

Jet changed his pitch from a knuckle ball to a curveball. A strikeout pitch. It dives down as it approaches home plate, the velocity is as effective as the movement. It's usually much slower than a fastball.

Jet's team cheered as the player, Dane Broc, struck out.

Even though Jet is great when it comes to throwing knuckleballs he majors in Four-seam fastballs. Maximum velocity and normally has best command, most important pitch since everything else builds off of it.1

The new boy stepped up and Jet sized him up before winding his arm back and snapping it forward. The boy swung and missed completely.

"Strike one!" Called the umpire.

Jet wound his back again and snapped it. The boy missed.

"Strike two!" The umpire shouted again. The boy growled eyes narrowed in concentration.

James threw again. The boy stared long and hard as he studied the ball. And when he swung the ball was already in the umpire's hand. "Strike three!" The umpire called. "YOUR OUT!" The team cheered again but abruptly stopped as the boy gave a roar of anger and threw his bat like a javelin at Jet who sidestepped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jet shouted angrily, eyes blazing.

The boy grew larger in size causing everyone to scramble in panic.

James froze in fear, surprise, and shock. The giant, no cyclops, James realized seeing the single eye in the center of its forehead, reached a hand down to snatch at James. James's jaw dropped in confusion, _**cyclops were myths. Only myths**._ One side of James's brain, the logic side, said. _Well how do you explain this? _The other part of his brain snapped, _What's right in front of us? **We're sleeping that's all.** I'm very extra sure that we aren't.2 I remember waking up this morning. _James was broken from his thought process cyclops being tackled to the ground.

When he opened his eyes James saw Lily Knight, Jet's girlfriend, pulling herself from on top of him.

"Get out of the way, newbie." She muttered.

"What- what's going on?" James asked pulling himself up and squatting next to her. All the other boys had left except for Jet.

James blinked, he was so sure that Jet hadn't been carrying anything before and even now the sword in his hand was disappearing into thin air.

He was dodging and exchanging blows with the cyclops who was a good few taller than him.

James glanced at Jet's girlfriend Lily as she cursed, "That blow shouldn't done it. He should be gone. Something's not right I gotta help." She glanced at James and paused, "Great, I can't leave him either now. Your grandson could really use some help right now." Lily said loudly. She paused looking around.

Before sighing, "I knew he wouldn't help."

"Hey," James said tapping her shoulder, she glanced at him, "What'ts that? Up there?"

Lily looked up a grin forming on her face, "YES! Alecto." she cheered, "ALECTO TWO O'CLOCK JET!" she shouted to him as the thing dove. As it got closer James saw it was large and human sized. It had leathery bat wings and red eyes. He stared in horror as it expanded it's claws and traveled towards him. He turned as it approach ready to run in case it posed a threat and yet it just swooped him up by his shirt sleeves and carried him off.

"Hey!" James shouted, "What the-!" he struggled and turned catching a glimpse of Lily who had a bow and arrow in her hands and was firing them rapidly toward the cyclops's face. The cyclops roared in agony and turned in pain looking like it was ready to run.

"Let me go!" James shouted struggling even harder when he saw Jet and Lily were to busy in there own fight and weren't going to help him.

"You'd better stop struggling honey," her voice raspy, "I'd hate to drop you. Your parents and uncle would have my head. Not to mention your grandfather."

"You know my grandfather?" James asked.

"Now's not the time for foolish questions honey." She said, "You should be asking, who, your grandfather is."

"Well, who's my grandfather?" James asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my place to tell you."

James glared at her un-helpfulness.

"Well honey, this is where I drop you off, I'll be seeing you soon." She let him go and he fell on top of a table on the balcony of there house.

"Real soon."

* * *

**1: Anyone care to explain that for me? I major in basketball, not baseball. Sorry.**

**2: Anybody know what _Disney Dreamworks_ movie that's from? **"_I'm very extra sure that I won't."_

**All done! Review, how was it? It took me a while to read this mainly because of the baseball terms lol, Like I said I'm a basketball girl. But I'm sure we'll update faster this time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Agent AAA: Chapter 4. **

**Trying to update quicker thanks. **

* * *

Cj's POV

I was sitting on the couch enjoying a granola and reading one of my favorite books, The Frog Princess. I know, I know, 'Your dyslexic how can you read?!' Audio Version duh. And word scramble. Love that came it really challenges the brain. Anyways I listened to the audio version so much and I took time to unscramble words they just click.

_ANYWAYS, _I was reading the Frog Princess by ED Baker, the movie The Princess and the Frog was based on of it. The only thing they got right, was the girl turning into a frog after kissing a Prince who was turned into a frog. But... everything else was completely different. I will quickly give you the run down.

It's about a Princess named Emeralda who lives in the kingdom of Greater Greensward. She has a rocky relationship with her mom and loves her aunt Grassina. Who also happens to be the Green Witch. The Green Witch is the nicest and most powerful witch in the kingdom and protects it. Well, Emeralda finds out her mother has arranged for a Prince named Jorge to visit so she runs off to the swamp and meets... a talking frog. The frog claims he's a prince and that he needs a princess to kiss him in order to break the spell. It takes a while but eventually she does and instead of him turning into a frog she does. So they go on this dangerous journey as frogs to try and find the witch who turned the froggy prince (Eadric) into, a frog and try to get her to change them back.

_Anyways_, it is a GREAT book. One of my favorites, I love every single book in the series.

Ok so, I was reading my book, minding my own business when I hear a banging noise coming from our balcony. I freeze then slowly get up, and walk quickly to the balcony. When I look through the door I grin at the sight. There, locked out, stands James and all of his dark and decayed glory. He looks majorly annoyed and terrified and leans against the door waiting. When he sees me he waves with a agitated look. I quickly unlock the door for him and he quickly envelopes me in a hug.

I freeze in surprise, I mean, yea, it was great but, James wasn't one for hugs, and he genuinely seemed upset. I hesitantly wrap my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder like I thought I should.

"Um, not that I'm not enjoying this heartfelt moment but, are you alright? How'd you even get on the balcony?" I asked.

I'm sorry I said anything because he quickly pulled away and pushed me to arms length, hands on my shoulders.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" he asked.

I gave a loud laugh, "Do you want advice from me as your best friend? Or-" I paused licking my lips trying to think of the right way to say this, "from a normal person's pov." he paused eyebrows raised, "Normal person."

I wrinkled my nose, "Do you know how hurt I am by that?" I asked, "Cj." he snapped, "Fine, no. I think your completely sane. Or as sane as you can be growing up in this family." I gave a small chuckle before stopping, "Why do you ask?"

His breathing became shallow as he pulled away looking confused, and terrified, and scared. He gasped for breath collapsing on the couch.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. He started mumbling about stuff, "James," I said reaching out, he kept mumbling, "James," I said a little louder. He shrugged me off, "JAMES." I barked putting my hands on either sides of his face. He stopped looking up at me with wide eyes. "What happened?" I asked.

"It attacked us at the baseball field." he muttered.

"What did?" I asked catiously.

He looked at me, took a ragged breath, and said, "A cyclops."

I stared at him for a long hard second before shrieking, "MOMMY! AUNTIE THALIA! JAMES IS GOING CRAZY!"

He glared at me, "What?" I asked with smile.

He rolled his eyes and I grinned even wider wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "I'm just kidding." I laugh.

Our parents ran into the room.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" My dad asked.

"James was attacked by a cyclops today." I told him.

"Do you believe Cj?" Sophia asked me.

I nod, "Yea, I do."

The adults in my family exchanged a worried look, "That's..." my dad paused,

"Crazy?" James finished dejectedly. I roll my eyes and jab him in the side.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for that, right daddy? James was just seeing things."

"Great, mental and need glasses. This day just keeps getting better and better." He grumbles.

And I let a small chuckle.

"No, that's not crazy. It's... worrying, why would he-" My dad broke off.

"I'm sure it wasn't him." My mom said placing a comforting hand on his back.

"Yea, didn't your dad say he was still with him, working on...his..." Aunt Thalia said widening her eyes as though trying to communicate with him without saying anything.

"Yea, besides, I'm sure I would've known if he was in town." Mrs. Rachel said.

My dad nodded, "Yea, you guys are probably right."

"What's going on?" James asked loudly.

My dad opened his mouth to answer when the door bell rang. We all hurry to the door to see who shows up.

Mommy opens the door to reveal two kids. Teenagers, about my age, maybe a little older.

One was a boy, he was leaning against the door frame looking bored, the other kid, a girl, had her hand in his and was standing straight and tall, head up.

The boy had dark hair and blue-green eyes. The colors looked mixed in together, unnatural, kind of weird. His hair was unruly but kind of like James's, like the 'I just got out of the shower look'. And he was tall and muscular, like you knew he'd have a 6 pack underneath his shirt if you looked under. Yeah he was attractive, but... he wasn't my type. And it looked like the other kid, the girl, was his girlfriend and she seemed like she could beat me up in a heart beat. Not the kind of girl you'd want as an enemy.

Speaking of the girl, she was very pretty, had long, dark, curly hair, tied up in a pony tail. She had freckles lightly dashed across her nose, she had high, prominent, cheek bones. Her skin looked flawless, like the model type. Except your average model looked thin and lean, girl looked athletic. She was skinny yea, but her arms were bulging with muscles. She had long muscular legs, and curves in all the right places. All in all she's the type of girl I want to try and get myself to look at.

"Lily?" James asked coming up behind me, "Jet?" he seemed surprised.

The boy smiled pushing himself upright to give a wave, "Hey James." the girl smiled too although it was less friendly and brief.

"What are you guys doing here?" James asked.

"We're here to talk to your parents." The boy, I assume is Jet, said."

"Jet, Lily, how nice of you guys to drop by. What can I do for you?" My dad asked with a grin.

"You know them?!" James exclaimed, surprised."

* * *

**-WHOA, FASTEST UPDATE LIKE. EVER. THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE.**

**READ, REVIEW, THANK ME FOR UPDATING.**

**-Us. You mean?**

**-YEA, THAT TOO**

**ANYWAYS, IF YOU HAVEN'T AND YOUR INTO WITCHCRAFT, AND ROMANCE AND STUFF, CHECK OUT THE FROG PRINCESS. 8 BOOKS IN THE SERIES TOTAL. FIRST FOUR ARE ABOUT THE GIRL AND HER PRINCE. THE NEXT IS ABOUT HER AUNT AND HER PRINCE. THE 6TH IS ABOUT THERE DAUGHTER (EMMA AND EADRIC'S), THE NEXT IS ABOUT THE DAUGHTER'S CRUSH WHO IS A DRAGON AND WANTS TO TURN INTO A HUMAN. THE LAST IS ABOUT THEIR ADVENTURE TO FIND THE PRINCESS'S LITTLE BROTHER. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Agent AAA: Chapter 4. **

**Super sorry for the super long wait. I had like thousands of words, but my point still wasn't across lol.**

* * *

Cj's POV

I had no idea who these people were.

"You guys know each other?" James asked looking back and forth between the two teenagers, Lily and Jet? and our parents.

"That is definitely a different story for a different time." My dad said and James turned and sulked to himself.

"It's a different time to know why my team mate knows my parents, a different time to know who my grandfather is."

"Your grandfather?" Aunt Thalia piped up asking.

"Yea, some strange leathery bat-lady picked me up and said that I shouldn't know how she knows my grandfather but who he is. So I asked and she was like 'It it not my place to tell you.'" he said in a majestic fancy lancy fortune teller tone.

I snickered.

"Bat-lady?" Aunt Thalia asked, "What bat-lady?"

The girl shrugged, "Alecto." Noticing the abashed look on the adults faces she said, "What?! At least I didn't leave him alone. I asked for help, and he sent some. You should all be happy, other wise, I would have had to send him home alone. And that would have been even more dangerous than calling for Alecto." She said in a slow, even tone.

"Don't worry." The cute boy said, "I wouldn't have let her."

The girl crossed her arms indignantly, "You couldn't have made me."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay."

"Would you guys like to come in?" Cousin Katie asked in a pleasant tone.

The teenagers exchanged a look before the girl pulled something from her shirt and looked at it before putting it back in, "Oh, no thank you. We really have to be getting back to our apartment, and work." she shot an expectant look at the boy.

"You guys aren't trying to get to camp are you?" My mom asked.

The girl frowned, "No, we're trying to work things out first. Right?" she shot a look at the boy who gave a sheepish grin.

"You haven't been to camp yet?" my dad asked.

"We've been, but it was a while ago." [the boy] said.

My mom looked at us agitated. "Percy, I don't think we should be talking about it here." she clued.

My dad looked crestfallen, "But, we used to have so much fun!" he exclaimed, "We'd run around and we'd jump in the lake and we'd practice s-" he looked at us before saying, "Self defense."

The boy shuffled back, "I haven't found the right time yet." he said calmly.

"What camp?" Sophia piped up and asked.

"No camp." My mom snapped, "it's settled. We are going to figure out what happened and then, if it's serious, we will tell you all that we have kept hidden."

I snickered and when everyone looked at me I asked, "What?"

"And you guys, will stay with us." Ms. Rachel said.

"We really wouldn't want to intrude." The girl protest.

"Oh no, no intrusion. We were about to eat dinner anyways. You guys will stay, and we can all go to camp together." My mom grinned.

The boy made a face at the girl ,"I told you we should've come tomorrow." he grumbled as my dad ushered them in.

She glared at him, "Oh shut up. You were just as worried as I was."

"Lily, you can share a room with Halle and Cj. Jet, you can share one with James. Or have your own."

"Thanks," Jet said, "I don't mind sharing."

"Cool." James piped up, "Let me take you to my room."

"Yea," Halle exclaimed, "And let _us _ take you to _ours._"

"I'll come with." Garrett exclaimed. We all looked at him before Elizabeth said, "Why?"

Garrett shrugged, "Just to make sure you all get up alright, you need a man there. And I am by the way." he said to Lily making a muscle.

She looked at him from her silent conversation with Jet, "Are what?" she asked.

He deflated a little, "A man." he said.

She smiled and pat his arm, "Yea keep working on those, muscle man. Then we'll see. Besides I'm pretty sure you already have an admirer." she looked at Elizabeth who was marching angrily up the stairs.

"Cj," my mom called, "Halle!" we turned,

"Yea?"

"A word?"

We paused leaving Elizabeth to take the new girl to our room.

* * *

Lily's POV

Ok, this blonde over here with the weird Apollo eyes obviously liked this boy who was hitting on me. Would Jet have a problem with it? Of course not, it's not like he has a reason not to trust me you know? Our relationship is pretty simple and easy. We kiss, we hold hands, we tease, we touch, we laugh, we scream, we make up, we make-out, we do it all over again. Not necessarily in that order.

That's why we have an apartment, we have to work some of the kinks out in our relationship. Besides, Jet isn't the jealous type, that's more my area of work and development.

Anyways, flash forward/ back into reality. The girl showed me which room I was staying at saying, "This is the room you'll be staying at. Make yourself comfortable." She threw a bunch of sheets and blankets at me and walking away.

I coughed the feathers and dust up and out of my throat I paused then walked into the room. I looked around. Not my preference but better than princesses and pansies.

Looking around I noticed that the room was painted sea green with a touch of grey. The room was decorated like a architectural aquarium. There were massive buildings and blueprints everywhere. No lie. Like, giant, miniature buildings were propped up against the walls and a lot of the space was covered in mini fish tanks to go in proportion to the buildings. Crazy right? Probably the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life. Probably not, but, it's like a close, 5th, maybe 6th.

I dumped my stuff in a corner. Rude I know, but it's not like there was anywhere I could put my stuff. The blonde sun-stress wasn't exactly a big help now was she?

I was looking around, admiring one of their fish bowls when a voice behind me said, "I wouldn't touch anything. These fish sound like they're trained to kill. The language they use."

I turn around in surprise and annoyance. "What are you doing in here?" I asked. Jet shrugged walking into the room and coming up behind me. "They said to look around. I am. It's not a crime. Just because it's not done your way."

I glare at him. "I didn't say it was a crime. I asked a question. No need to get offended."

He rolls his eyes, "Well, when someone knows you for as long as I have, I tend to read a little in between the lines."

I clench my jaw, "Oh well I am sorry if anything I say or have said offends you. It's not to often where people try and read in between the lines of my sentences." I tell him with the obvious message. We do this often, it's short, it's offensive, one of us always ends getting mad and right now I am calling him names based on my tone.

We're silent for only a moment before—

"That is a Roosterfish if I'm not mistake." he says aloud, "And I'm not." he told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him, "Does it like, sabotage the other fish?" I ask him tonelessly. He raises an eyebrow at me in amusement.

"I mean like, if it ever wants to get to the food of fish without having to go through a line, does it like, stab the other fishes to get to the food first?"

He gives an exaggerated bow, "A true freak among weirdos my lady." he said in a majestic voice.

I made a face at him, "It was a valid question." I snap.

And he grins holding his hands up in surrender, "No one said it wasn't. Just that it's not the type of question you'd expect to hear from someone's mouth."

"Well, I don't know why you're surprised, you being the freak among freaks."

He puts a hand to his chest—on the opposite side of where his heart would be— "Ooh, that's a low blow sweet heart. I'd be offended, I really would, but, nothing you say has any effect on me." he said with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Oh yea, I may have actually believed you if I didn't know which side of your body your heart was supposed to be on." I said punching him in the chest matching his tone.

His mouth curled in that adorably cute way he does when he knows he's being annoying and enjoying it. I pursed my lips at him and made a face and he took the opportunity to quickly peck me on the lips before dancing away.

I scrunched up my face and he tapped my chin with a snicker.

The sound of a throat being cleared made me tear my eyes away from his and look at the intruder.

"Hey," the boy from earlier said. I groaned and made a face at Jet before turning with a smile.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Hey, we haven't had a chance to properly be acquainted." He said to me.

"Ok." I said dully, "Introduce yourself."

"I'm Garrett. My parents are the toughest ones out there and I'm pretty sure I'm the strongest kid here." He gave a cocky grin that did not compliment him *cough, if you get what I mean, cough*

"Oh." I say uninterested, "I'm Lily, and this is my _boyfriend _Jet."

Jet waves, "Nice to meet you."

The boy looks between me and Jet for the first time as though only just now realizing we like each other more than friends.

"Well, Ms. Chase called me down to tell you guys not to get to cozy in this room together. She said stand like, the whole room length apart."

I cock an eyebrow, he was not.

"GUYS!" Ms. Chase called, "TIME TO EAT!"

"Guess that's not the only thing she wanted you to tell us." Jet grinned taking my hand and brushing past Garrett as I give him a mocking wave."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I was debating whether to write more or no. I chose no and this became kind of a filler chapter about how Jet and Lily's relationship works and stuff. I love them , they are my favorite couple. Along with James and Cj, so cute and fun writing about them. YAY.**


End file.
